


Lost Volturi

by Ann_Hale



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Memories Lost, Multi, Vampires, Volturi, forgotten, new moon, twilight - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Hale/pseuds/Ann_Hale
Summary: Was wenn alles was einen ausmacht, als Person und Menschen mit einem Schlag verschwindet? Wenn da nichts mehr ist an dem man sich fest halten könnte? Trauert man dem Verlust nach oder geht man voran?Der Entscheidung sieht sich Bella gegenüber als kurz nach Edwards Verschwinden, ein Ereigniss eintritt, dass diese Worte sehr viel wörtlicher nimmt als gedacht. Edward muss sich dem ebenso stellen und die Wahl treffen. "Leben" ohne Sinn oder doch Volturi?--------------------------Es tut mir leid wenn ich eins nicht kann dann sind es Kurzbeschreibungen. Die Geschichte wird besser versprochen ;DWer möchte kann mal reinschauen, in dem Fall: viel Spaß beim lesen und an alle anderen: Ich hoffe ihr findet eine GEschichte die euch zu sagt. Ich weiße die Suche danach kann echt lästig sein. :)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Canon - Relationship, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Prolog

??? PoV  
Alles was ich fühlte war kälte. Eine eisige Kälte inmitten der Dunkelheit. Da sollte mehr sein. Mehr als die Kälte. Mehr als die Dunkelheit. Da sollte Schmerz sein.  
Aber ich empfand nichts der gleichen. Nichts. Nur Kälte. Der Gedanke kam unerwartet und schnell und ich brauchte einen Moment um darauf zu reagieren. Warum sollte da Schmerz sein? Es war mir nicht klar, wie ich mir so sicher sein konnte. Ich wusste es einfach. Ich wusste, dass das nicht richtig war. Ich kannte keine Gründe oder konnte mich daran erinnern ob es überhaupt welche gab, aber ich war mir sicher: das war falsch. Alles an der Situation war falsch. Die Kälte, die Dunkelheit nichts davon war richtig.  
Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an diese Empfindung. An den Gedanken. Ich fühlte mich als schwebe ich mitten im Nichts. Als hätte ich alles vergessen was mich ausmacht. Ich wollte erschrocken einatmen den Luftzug spüren um zu wissen, dass ich noch lebte. Aber nichts. Nur Dunkelheit und Kälte.  
Konnte das sein, hatte ich alles vergessen? War da etwas gewesen das es zu vergessen gab? Doch es musste etwas gegeben haben. Woher sonst könnte ich von dem fehlenden Schmerz wissen? Woher wusste ich, dass das hier falsch war? Konnte man sich diese Fragen überhaupt stellen wenn es kein “Davor” gab? Ich versuchte mich mit aller Macht an etwas zu erinnern. An etwas an dem ich mich festhalten konnte. Mein Kopf explodierte vor Fragen, doch der gewünschte schmerz blieb aus. Während meine Gedanken immer schneller zu rasen begannen und sich, mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde, ein größerer Raum in meinem Bewusstsein auftat, wartete ich nur auf ein Zeichen das ich lebte. Ich konnte den Strom der Fragen der immer zu auf mich ein prasselte nicht Stoppen, aber unterbewusst war mir längst bewusst, dass nur diese eine Frage wirklich von Bedeutung war. Bin ich am lebe?  
Ohne eine Antwort glaube ich bald dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.  
Fast noch schlimmer als das, war jedoch das fehlende Zeitgefühl. Aus den fehlenden Erinnerungen entnahm ich das unterbewusste Basis Verständnis für: Zeit. Aber in diesem Zustand hatte ich nicht einen Anhaltspunkt. Es können Tage vergehen oder aber nur Sekunden. Stunden oder Minuten in denen ich mit meinen Gedanken allein war. Egal was ich versuchte, es blieb bei dem Strom aus sich immer neu formenden Fragen und ich konnte keine einzige beantworten. Intuition und unbewusste Reaktion resultierend aus dem verblassten Wissen waren die einzigen Indizien die ich hatte. Erinnerungen die so prägend waren, dass sie meinen Verstand bis in diesen Zustand folgten. Ich wollte schreien und den ganzen Frust raus lassen. Ich wollte um Hilfe bitten, irgend wen. Ich wusste das es mehr geben musste und ich wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich wollte dem Gefühl irgendwie ausdruck verleihen. Weinen  
Ich wollte weinen. Langsam begriff ich was das Wort bedeutete. Ich erinnerte mich sogar an das Gefühl. Tränen waren warm. Sie liefen einem über die Wangen und hinterließen heiße spuren. Sie schmecken salzig. Es tat gut zu weinen, es war erleichternd. Hingegen fühlte es sich erdrückend an wenn man sich dagegen wehrte. Menschen nannten es: Einen Kloß im Hals haben. Ein erstickendes Gefühl.  
Am liebsten würde ich weinen und zeitgleich lächeln, wenn ich das könnte. Ich war glücklich über die gewonnene Erinnerung, über die neuen Empfindungen. Und bei einem war ich mir jetzt sicher: Ich bin ein Mensch. Oder war es bevor was auch immer geschehen ist. Ich wusste nicht wer ich war oder warum die Dinge so kamen. Nicht einmal an mein Äußeres konnte ich mich noch erinnern. Doch jetzt gab es etwas von dem ich sicher war dass man es Hoffnung nannte. Ein warmes Gefühl. Wie ein Funke. Die Entscheidung liegt bei einem selbst. Ob man zulässt das er ein Feuer entfacht.

Mit der Zeit nahm die Kälte gestalt an und ich wusste, dass ich bald aus dem reinen Denken rausbrechen würde. Dass ich wahrnehmen würde. Die sich formende Kälte war ein erstes Indiz. Aus ihr formte sich eine Bewegung und… ein Geräusch. Nicht eins viele. Hunderte, Tausende. Ich wollte mir die Ohren zu halten, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich spürte meinen Körper nicht, noch nicht. Die Geräusche schwollen an und wurden stetig lauter.  
Dann… schlug ich die Augen auf.  
_________________________________  
Hallo Leser und Leserinnen,  
Ich habe mich nach langer Zeit an die längst fällige Überarbeitung meiner ältesten FF gesetzt. Hier ist zu nächst mal der fehlende Prolog. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
LG Anneita

PS:  
Ich werde die anderen baldest möglich ebenfalls überarbeiten.


	2. Das Erwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Unbekannte Neugeborene erwacht im Wald, ohne Erinnerung oder Verständnis für ihre Situation.

Kapitel 1: Das Erwachen  
??? PoV

Kurz nachdem ich die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, knief ich sie wieder zusamm. Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich in einem heftigen Hustenanfall. Ein Schwall Wasser verließ meine Lungen über meine Lippen. Und in einem verspätetem Reflex setzte ich mich auf und krümmte mich zusammen, während ich noch vereinzelte Tropfen aus hustete und langsam wieder zu atem kam. Die Augen ließ ich vorerst geschlossen. Die Zeit, welche ich allein mit meinen Gedanken verbrachte, hatte mich zwar gelehrt Dunkelheit, Blindheit und allein sein zu fürchten, doch in diesem Moment fluteten die anderen Sinneseindrücke mein Denke und nahmen meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in anspruch. Als sich der Husten legte versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen und die Situation einzuschätzen. Ich atmete in tiefen Zügen ein und aus. Doch es fühlte sich falsch an, ebenso wie Momente zuvor fehlte der Schmerz. Da war kein Brennen in den Lungenflügeln vom Wasser. Mein Körper reagierte gar nicht auf den Sauerstoffmangel, den er eben erlitt. Die Luft füllte meine Lungen und verließ sie wieder ohne das er davon Notiz nahm. Ich fühlte zwar wie die Luft in meinem Körper zirkulierte, doch ich reagierte nicht auf den zugeführten Sauerstoff. Ich brauchte ihn nicht. Die Erkenntnis traf mich hart. Das sollte nicht so sein. Mein Körper reagierte auf die wachsende angst. Mein Atem wurde schneller, die Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und meine Sinne wurden noch schärfte. Die Geräusche wurden lauter.   
Die Reize wurden zuviel und ich versuchte mich so schnell es ging wieder zu beruhigen. Ich brauchte die klaren Gedanken. Ich konnte mich jetzt nicht aufregen. Langsam nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug. Und noch einen. Vielleicht brauchte mein Körper den Sauerstoff nicht mehr, aber das Gefühl tat gut. Es war etwas vertrautes. Etwas von dem ich mir sicher war das es bis vor kurzem noch lebensentscheidend war. Instinktiv entspannte ich mich bei der einfachen Geste. Tief ein- und ausatmen. Etwas das mir so existentiell vorkam und jetzt brauchte ich es nicht mehr. Jede erinnerung die an dieses Gefühl gebunden war sagte mir dass es wichtig war. Notwendig.   
Verwirrt versuchte ich eine erklärung zu finden. Es gab eine das wusste ich. Ich hatte sie gewusst bevor das hier passierte. Aber zusammen mit allem anderen war es verschwunden. Trotzdem die Gewissheit, dass es eine Erklärung gab reichte. Ich musste die Antwort nicht jetzt wissen. Wenn ich die Antworten auf all meine Fragen jetzt verlangen würden, würde ich daran Kaputt gehen. Also beließ ich es dabei und atmete noch einmal tief durch.  
Ich erstarrte. Da war noch etwas, etwas das ich zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich schmeckte die Luft.  
Eben noch war mein Geschmackssinn betäubt von Flusswasser. Der Nachklang des schlammigen Geschmacks lag mir noch immer auf der Zunge, aber jetzt wo ich darauf achtete war da mehr. Viel mehr. Die wenigsten Geschmäcker ließen sich wirklich zu ordnenden, es waren hunderte verschiedene die bei jedem Atemzug auf mich einströmen. Probeweise hielt ich einen Moment die Luft an. Sofort war der Informationsfluss unterbrochen. Zeitgleich bestätigte es meine Vermutung: Ich brauchte keine Luft. Meine Körper nahm die Veränderung kaum wahr. Der fehlende Luftzug bereitete ihm keine Probleme. Dennoch beschlich mich ein unwohles Gefühl. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass diese Informationen wichtig waren. Sehr wichtig sogar. Eine innere Unruhe machte sich breit und mich beschlich ein mir gänzlich fremdes Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich bedroht.  
Mehr aus Reflexs atmete ich ruckartig, durch dir Nase, ein und erstarrte. Der Geschmackssinn war nichts im vergleich zu meinem Geruchssinn. Tausende und abertausende Empfindungen und Reize störmten auf mich ein und überwältigten mich. Erschrocken war meine erste reaktion den Atem anzuhalten. Mein Verstand verarbeite das überraschend schnell, aber mein fehlendes Gedächtnis machte es mir schwer die Situation zu verstehen. Ich stöhnte frustriert auf und fasste einen Entschluss. Es. War. Egal.  
Was auch immer vorher passiert ist, wer auch immer ich gewesen bin oder was auch immer mich hierher brachte. Es. ist. Egal. Für das Hier und Jetzt spielt es keine Rolle. Vielleicht würde es nie wieder eine Rolle spielen.  
Ich würde mich von Instinkt und Intuition leiten lasse. Es wäre sinnlos bereits gelerntes unterbewusstes Wissen zu verleugnen und nicht zu nutzen. Ich würde darauf vertrauen und sehen was sich als falsch erwies. Wie das mit dem Atmen. Im wesentlich musste ich nur aufhören mir fragen zu stellen die ich eh nicht beantworten konnte. Das alles gehörte zum “Davor”.   
Ein Laut stieg in meiner Kehle an und kam mir mit leichtem vibrieren über die Lippen. Ich fuhr zusammen als sich das Geräusch im Wald verbreitete. Mein Ich aus dem “Davor” betitelte den Laut als “Knurren”. Etwas das Menschen nicht taten. Doch für mich fühlte es sich ganz natürlich an. Es klang… schön.  
Das Worte benutzte man für Dinge die man mochte. Meine Lippen formte sich zu einem Lächel, eine Reaktion auf das positive Gefühl. Ich fühlte meine Lungen erneut mit Luft. Genoss dieses Mal regelrecht die Sinnesflut und akzeptierte sie als teil meines neuen Ichs. Dann wiederholte ich das “Knurren” und blendete alle anderen Geräusche aus. Ich war so erstaunt, über die neu entdeckte Fähigkeit, dass ich ganz vergaß weiter auf das Knurren zu achten. Es verhallte und der Lärm setzte wieder ein. Vorsichtig drehte ich den Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen. Aus jeder Richtung drangen verschiedene Laute zu mir durch und ich suchte mir eins der naheliegendsten Geräusche raus. Die anderen begann wie eben zu verblassen, bis sie nur noch leise im Hintergrund zu hören waren. Das Geräusch das ich mir ausgesucht hatte folgte einem bestimmten Muster. Es war ein dumpfes Aufschlagen auf einer sich stetig verändernden Oberfläche gefolgt von mehreren kleinen Lauten der gleichen Art, dann eine 6,5 Sekunden langen Pausen und wieder das gleiche. Mein “Davor-Ich” hatte schon ähnliches gehört und in den Erinnerungen ordnete ich es Wassertropfen zu. In meinem Kopf konnte ich ein perfektes Abbild des Geschehen erstellen und sah die Tropfen, in fast genauer Größe, von der leicht gekräuselte Fluss-Oberfläche abprallen und wieder aufkommen, wie bei einem Ball, dabei wurden sie immer kleiner, bis sie sich schließlich dem Wasser anschließen.   
Nach und nach begann ich mehr Geräusche einzubeziehn und schaffte es eine nahe zu perfekte Abbildung meiner Umgebung geistig zu erstellen. Da ich mich, seit dem ich mich aufsetze, kaum bewegt habe, sitze ich immer noch in dem kleinen Bach, eine Hand mir vor den Mund haltend, als Reaktion auf den Husten. Meine Beine sind angezog und ich beuge mich nach vorne, während meine Haare nass an mir herunter hingen. Die verwirrung die ich empfand, lässt darauf schließen, dass so etwas im “Davor” unbequem oder sogar schmerzhaft gewesen wär, doch ich empfand nichts dergleichen.  
Das Wasser schlägt sich leicht kräuselnde Wellen um mich herum und mehrere kleine Tierchen deren Namen ich nicht kenne folgen der strömung. Am Ufer befinden sich mehrere schichten verschieden großer Kiesel und um mich herum formten mehrere dutzend großer Bäume einen dichten Wald, mit seinen verschiedensten Bewohnern.   
Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen, nur einen Spaltbreit und linste durch meine Wimpern. Ein gleißendes Licht strahlte mir entgegen und ich musste ein paar mal blinzeln um eine klare Sicht zu bekommen und im nächsten Moment überwältigte mich der Anblick. Es war wirklich schön hier. Ich suchte nach stärkeren Worten, doch mir fielen keine ein. Selbst die vereinzelten Wort-Erinnerungen ließen mich im Stich. Ob mein Ich im “Davor” das gleiche gesehen hat wie ich jetzt? War ihre Sicht, das hieß meine, genauso gut und schön? Bisher unterschieden wir uns bei der Wahrnehmung gänzlich. Sie kam mir mehr und mehr wie eine völlig ander Person vor… wie eine völlig Fremde.   
Das versetzte mir einen Stich. Ich hatte also wirklich alles vergessen was mich ausmacht. Doch dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Was auch immer passiert ist Das ist das alles wert. Diese Schönheit hätte ich sonst nie zu sehen bekommen. Es nützt nichts dem Vergangenem nach zu trauern, ich musste nach vorne sehen.  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und schneller als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte stand ich auf. Die Wassertropfen spritzen hoch, perlten von meiner schneeweißen Haut und fielen zurück hinab. Fasziniert hielt ich inne und betrachtete sie beim Fallen. Als meine Sinne den Fokus auf die im trüben Licht glänzenden Tropfen legten, war als hätten sie aufgehört zufallen. Es brauchte einen Moment bevor ich Begriff da sie immer noch fielen, meine Wahrnehmung aber viel schneller war, sodass ich sie dabei betrachten konnte. Sie brachen das Licht und warfen es in allen Farben des Regenbogens zurück. Gebannt folgte ich ihnen mit den Augen. Das Geräusch als sie aufschlugen brachte mich aus meiner Konzentration. Ich riss den Kopf hoch als könnte mir in den wenigen Sekunden etwas wichtiges entgangen sein. Meine Sinne erfasste innerhalb von millisekunden die gesamte Umgebung erneut, bereit eine mögliche Bedrohung sofort auszumachen. Natürlich war da nichts, doch mich ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass da etwas hätte sein können. Es war fast als tadelten meine Instinkte mich für mein unaufmerksames Handel. Ich atmete tief ein um mich zu beruhigen. Diese Reaktion meines Körpers gab mir zu denken. Gab es den viel was einem so schnellen Wesen wie ich es nun war gefährlich werden könnte?  
Ich legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach. Eine Erinnerung kam mir in den Sinn, aber ich bekam sie nicht ganz zufassen. Sie war wichtig, dass wusste ich. Mit langsamen Schritten wie sie mein “Davor-Ich” gemacht hatte ging ich tiefer in den Wald, weg vom Bach in ein Meer aus abertausenden Grüntönen.


	3. Der Geruch von Blut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während Alice an Edwards Starrsinnigkeit verzweifelt erkundet ein unbekannte Neugeborene ihre neues Ich und ihre Fähigkeiten in Forks, nur unterbrochen von einem leichten unwiderstehlichem Geruch.

Kapitel 2: Der Geruch von Blut

Alice PoV  
Langsam, fast schon zögerlich näherte ich mich unserem neuen Haus. Die Wärme des Blutes hallt noch nach und verlieh ein angenehmes Gefühl. Ich wusste, dass es enden würde sobald ich das Haus betrat. Es war egal wie lange ich jagte und wie viel ich trank. Das warme Gefühl hielt nie an. In letzter Zeit zögerte ich das Jagen immer weiter hinaus um nicht zurück zu müssen. Ich ging auch längst nicht mehr gemeinsam mit den anderen jagen, nur Jasper begleitete mich hin und wieder. Er half mir das Ganze durch zu stehen, dabei musste es für ihn noch viel schlimmer sein. Mit seiner Gabe Gefühle anderer zu erspüren, traf ihn tagtäglich die geballte Macht unseres Frustes, unserer Trauer und Wut. Eine Weile ertrug er das uns zu liebe, mir zu liebe. Doch irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und floh zu unseren Freunden in Alaska. Und ich war gewillt ihm bald zu folgen.  
Keiner war mit Edwards Entscheidung zu frieden. Keiner, nicht einmal Rosalie. Man sah ihr an, dass sie Bella gegen ihren eigenen Willen ins Herz geschlossen hatte, die wenigen Wochen bevor uns Edward zu dem plötzlichen Aufbruch zwang. Nicht, dass sie Edwards Meinung nicht teilte. Sie hasste das Vampirleben und würde Bella das niemals antun wollen. Ebenso wie Edward.   
Doch zu sehen wie er sich mit seiner eigenen Entscheidung queälte, konnte sie genau so wenig ertragen wie der Rest von uns. Er war immer noch ihr Bruder. Ihr verdammt sturer Bruder, der sich seinen Fehler einfach nicht eingestehen wollte. Egal was ich versuchte er wollte sich nicht überzeugen lassen. Dabei musste er es in meinen Gedanken sehen. Obwohl er es mir verboten hatte, konnte ich es nicht vermeiden und hatte in den vergangenen Wochen mehrere Visionen von Bella. Ich konnte es nicht einfach abstellen. Als sie mit Edward zusammen war, waren wir beste Freunde und ich liebte sie wie eine Schwester. Eine solche Verbindung ging nicht spurlos an einem vorbei und ich musste immer aufs neue mit ansehen wie sehr mein Bruder ihrer beider Leben zerstörte. Ich sah wie sie entschied nicht mehr zu Essen, wie sie dünner wurde und wie Charlie sie zwingen musste. Dabei bekam er sie nicht mal aus ihrem Zimmer. In dem Punkt waren sie gleich. Edward wie Bella waren gleichermaßen stur und saßen seit er sie verließ am gleichen Fleck vor ihrem Fenster.  
Edward gänzlich regungslos, mit immer fahler Haut, dunklen Schatten unter den Augen und Augen dunkler als Obsidian. Ihn zum jagen zu bewegen war fast unmöglich. Um ihn zu “überzeugen” war es nötig das Emmet ihn packte und mit nach draußen schliff, aber selbst das ließ er sich nicht allzu häufig gefallen.  
Und Bella die Knie angezogen bewegte sich nur ihre Brust beim Atmen und ihre Wimpern beim blinzeln, während sie langsam aber sicher an Gewicht verlor. Sie war deutlich häufiger gezwungen ihren Posten zu verlassen, legte sich sogar zum Schlafen hin nur um kurz darauf mit einem Schrei zu erwachen. Ich hatte es nur wenige Male gesehen da es nichts war zu dem sie sich bewusste entschied, doch jeder einzelne Schrei hallte grausam in meinem Bewusstsein nach.   
Es dauerte seine Zeit, doch inzwischen wurden die Visionen weniger. Noch zwei bis drei Pro Woche, meistens kurz und obwohl sie noch immer krank und schwach wirkte, schien sich auch ihr Leben endlich wieder etwas gebessert zu haben. Zumindest hoffte ich für eine Weile nicht ihren unmittelbaren Tod fürchten zu müssen, doch was war das schon für eine Hoffnung?  
Warum konnte Edward nicht einsehen, dass keiner von ihnen jemals ein erfülltes Leben ohne den anderen haben würde? Es ging einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht ohne einander, so wie ich nicht ohne Jasper, Carlisle nicht ohne Esme und Rose nicht ohne Emmet und andersherum. Diese ganze Aktion, so sehr ich seine Motivation auch verstehen konnte, war einfach schwachsinnig. Sie führte zu nichts als Schmerz.  
Wir mussten doch irgendetwas tun könnten, das über “daneben stehen und einander anschreien” hinaus ging.   
Frustriert trat ich zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Unmittelbar schweifte mein Blick hoch zu Edwards Fenster. Er saß immer noch genauso bewegungslos da, erstarrt wie schon seit Monaten. Sein Blick ging ins Leere und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er die Welt um sich herum gar nicht wahrnahm. Dennoch grüßte ich ihn in Gedanken, wie ich es immer tat.   
Dabei war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich mir wünschen sollte, dass er es mitbekommt oder nicht. Nicht viel ist in den letzten Wochen in der Lage gewesen ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen, was die Vermutung bestätigt,dass er in Gedanken woanders ist, vermutlich bei ihr. Möchte ich ihm die Bilder derer ich mir dank meiner Gabe bewusst bin, wirklich antun. Vielleicht würde er dann endlich begreifen. Doch selbst das bezweifelte ich. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war weit höher, dass es nichts außer weitere Schmerzen auslösen würde.  
Ich seufzte, noch bevor meine Sicht verschwamm, wusste ich was ich sehen würde. Der Entschluss war gefasst.   
Mit schnellen Schritten betrat ich das Haus und überlegte mir noch im gehen eine angemessene Entschuldigung für Esme. Es tat mir leid die Familie weiter zu entzweien, doch musste Jasper folgen. Nicht nur, dass ich Edward nicht weiter meine Gedanken antun wollte, ich musste auch endlich wieder bei ihm sein. Er war mein Gefährte, ich brauchte ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen oder besser das Blut zum Trinken. Der Vergleich hinkte, doch wir waren nun einmal keine Menschen. Im Prinzip gab es nichts was wir zum “Überleben” brauchten, - Das Blut erhielt lediglich unseren Verstand - Nichts außer unsere Gefährten. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Bruder das auch bald Verstand. Wobei mich die viel größere Angst jagte, dass er das schon hatte.

??? PoV   
Ich war verzaubert von der schier endlosen Schönheit die mich umgab. Immer wieder verfiel ich dem Glitzern von Tau auf winzigen Blättern, dem Geräusch von Wind in den Baumkronen, wie er die Blätter an ein anderen Rieb, oder dem Gesang eines Vogels. Die Töne erklungen in solcher Vielfalt und ergaben ein Sinfonie, bei der ich glaubte nie etwas schöneres in meinem Leben vernommen zu haben, doch mein Verstand widersprach. Es gab etwas schöneres. Diese Tatsache war Teil des Wissens mit dem ich erwacht war, doch so sehr ich es auch versuchte ich konnte dem Fordern keine Erinnerung folgen lassen.   
Ich wusste, dass es dort etwas gab von schönerem Klang, etwas das schöner aussah als dieser Wald und auch schöner roch, sich schöner anfühlte.   
Dieses Wissen, obgleich mein Verstand es nicht belegen konnte, hatte sich tief in meine Erinnerung gebrannt. Tief genug um nicht mit dem Rest in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Es irritierte mich. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war ich der Überzeugung gewesen, mein früheres ich hätte keinen Zugang zu dieser Seite des Waldes gekannt. Nicht zum Wald und nicht zu den Sinnen die ich jetzt besaß. Wie aber konnte etwas schöner sein als diesen Wald mit all den neuen Sinneseindrücken wahrzunehmen?  
Es war das erste Mal, dass ich an der Richtigkeit dieser spärlichen Erinnerungen zweifelte. Und doch… Alles von meinem früheren Dasein war mir fremd. Ich erinnerte nichts, lediglich die Abwesenheit von, vermutlich von Geburt an, erlernten Gewohnheit fiel mir auf. Wer auch immer ich zuvor einmal gewesen war, war eine mir völlig fremde Person geworden, die ich nicht einmal auf Bildern erkannt hätte, dessen war ich mir sicher.   
Warum also hatte sich diese Gewissheit, einer einzelnen Existenz so nachhaltig und unwiderruflich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dass sie mir blieb selbst wenn mein Name verschwand? Mehr noch “Ich”.  
Wenn es so etwas oder so jemanden tatsächlich gab, musste ich dieses etwas, diese Person unbedingt kennen lernen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und erst als ich traurig feststellen musste, dass kein Gesang, keine Sinfonie von Leben mich mehr umgab, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile wie erstarrt dagestanden haben muss.   
Schon vorhin, oder Gestern?, war mir nach wenigen Schritte in den Wald aufgefallen, dass die Tier sich vor mir zu fürchten schienen. Sie liefen in alle Richtungen davon, doch war schneller. So lange ich in Bewegung blieb entkamen sie mir nicht und ich konnte ihnen weiter zusehen. Nach einer Weile jedoch bemühte ich mich, dies unauffällig zu tun, da ein paar ihrer Herzen einen Rhythmus angenommen hatten, von dem ich sicher war, dass er sich umbringen könnte. Aber damit wäre immerhin niemandem geholfen.  
Jetzt umgab mich nichts als Stille. Nach einer Weile bemerkten sie mich immer, es lag vermutlich an meinem Geruch, doch für so gut wie jedes von ihnen eine Distanz außer Hörweite zu erreichen, musste eine längere Zeitspanne vergangen sein. Selbst die Bäume schienen leiser zu sein als noch zuvor. Als würde jedes Leben, in meiner Anwesenheit, nach und nach das weite suchen, und wenn dies nur möglich war in dem es ganz Verstummte.   
Ein schwerer Gedanke, wie ich fand. Schwerer Gedanke?  
Ob damit das gefühl bezeichnet ist, wenn etwas einen nach unten zieht?   
Gedanken können nicht schwer sein… Aber sie können sich so anfühlen?  
Manche Worte, die ich einfach aus Reflex benutzte, breiteten mir Kopf zerbrechen. So Etwas wie “Schön” war noch einfach gewesen, der Gedanke kam mir immer wenn ich etwas betrachtete, das mir ein wärmeres Gefühl verlieh, etwas das ich vielleicht sogar beneidete.  
“Neid” - das war schon schwieriger - das Gefühl von schmerz oder trauer wenn man etwas nicht haben oder erreichen kann, was wohlmöglich einem anderen gehört.   
Immer noch grübelnd, merkte ich kaum wie mich meine Beine wieder zurück in Richtung der Lichtung mit dem Bach trugen. Seit meinem Erwachen ist mein Gedächtnis fehlerfrei und, obgleich ich die Zeit von “Davor” nicht erinnere kann ich jedes Ereignis danach, perfekt und mit jedem Deatil erinneren.  
“Perfekt” etwas vollkommen oder auch vollständiges. Ohne Einschränkungen, Fehler oder Makel. “Makle” synonym für Fehler.  
Ich legte mir ein Gedankliches Wörterbuch an, um die Begriffe neu zu verknüpfen mit dem einzigen Makel, dass ich nie wusste ob es stimmte. Ich würde jemanden finden müssen der es mir erklärte. Jemandem finden… Ob das was mir zugestoßen ist normal war?   
Gibt es mehr Menschen wie mich? leben sie in diesen Wäldern?  
Ob es auf dieser Erde überhaupt noch etwas anderes als Wald gab?  
Erde? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich glaubte zu wissen, dass der Waldboden beziehungsweis, das was darunter lag als Erde bezeichnet wurde, nicht etwas… Ja was eigentlich?  
Wenn ich über Dinge nachdachte gab mein Verstand ihnen Namen. Bildete manchmal sogar Sätze, ganz natürlich. Wie ich es vermutlich immer getan hatte, weshalb ich es aus Reflex auch immer noch tue, aber ohne Hintergrundwissen, verstand ich einige Zusammenhänge nicht. Auf dieser Erde?...  
Meine Gedanken wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, von einer neuen viel präsenteren Wahrnehmung. Nichts was ich bisher gesehen, gerochen, geschmeckt, gehört oder gespürt hatte, hatte mich dermaßen eingenommen und ein solch heftige Reaktionen auf meinen Körper, wie der Geruch, der unaufhaltsam mein Denken zu fluten begann. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich wie erstarrt. Die Reaktion meines Körpers erwischte mich so überraschend, dass ich keine Sekunde daran zweifelte so etwas zuvor noch nie gespürt zu haben, nicht im “Davor” und mit Sicherheit nicht seit meinem Erwachen.   
Meine Kehle stand in Flammen, von dem Moment an, da ich es roch. Ein Geruch der Versprach diese Flammen zu löschen, Flammen die, wie mir nun bewusst wurde, schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen sein mussten. Ich war zu abgelenkt gewesen um sie zu bemerken, doch jetzt… Jetzt wo ich gefunden hatte wonach mein Körper verlangte loderten gleißend auf. Es fühlte sich so real an, dass ich, noch während ich mich in Richtung der Quelle wendete, mir an den Hals fasste um mich meiner Unversehrtheit zu vergewissern.   
Dann sprintete ich los, geradewegs in Richtung der Quelle. Meine Instinkte leiteten mich und die Schönheit des Waldes, die mich noch vor wenigen Minuten voll beschlag genommen hatte konnte dem, für den Moment, nichts entgegensetzten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Verspätung tut mir leid aus persönlichen Gründen ist das Hochladen in letzter Zeit schwierig. Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Feiertage trotz Corona.
> 
> LG Anneita


	4. Ebenbild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Neugeborene folgt aus Instinkt dem köstlichen Geruch und trifft dabei auf Gestalten die ihr ähnlich zu sein scheinen, zu mindest von Aussehen her. Für sie tun sich nur immerzu noch mehr Fragen auf.

Kapitel 3: Ebenbild

??? PoV  
In wenigen Sekunden hatte ich eine Strecke von mehreren Kilometern zurückgelegt, und stellte überrascht fest, dass sich die Stelle, die ich ansteuerte nur wenige hundert Meter von dem Bach befand, in dem ich erwachte. Wieso hatte ich den Geruch nicht vorhin schon bemerkt?  
Etwa hundert Meter vielleicht hundertundfünfzig vom Bach entdeckte ich die ersten roten Spritzer… Blut. Mein Verstand benannte es automatisch, mehr noch er schrieb ihm eine Bedeutung zu die ich noch nicht ganz greifen konnte. Ich spürte das es etwas bedeutete, doch ebenso spürte ich ein schreckliches, schmerzhaftes Brennen in meiner Kehle. Es tat weh, ich wollte weinen und flehen das es aufhörte. Der Geruch, er versprach es zu lindern. Das Blut roch gut, lecker. Ein verführerische Süße für die ich keine Bezeichnung fand. Entweder hatte ich die Erinnerungen daran verloren oder ich war noch nie etwas vergleichbarem begegnet. Letzteres hielt ich für wahrscheinlicher. So etwas köstliches hätte ich sicher nicht vergessen, egal was passieren würde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Schmerz der mich seit meinem Aufwachen begleitete, und welcher jetzt bei dem Geruch aufflammte, ebenso unvergesslich war. Ich schluckte, “Spucke” sammelte sich in meinem Mund und aus Reflex versuchte ich damit meine trockene Kehle zu lindern, doch es funktionierte nicht. Der Schmerz blieb und verschlimmerte sich noch als ich erneut den köstlichen Geruch einatmete, der Versprach ihn zu nehmen. Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken lief ich weiter. Mein bis eben noch recht geordnetes und kontrolliertes Denken, wurde von etwas gänzlich anderem ersetzt. Ziel gerichtet stürmte ich vorwärts und es fühlte sich fast so an als müsse ich gar nicht mehr Denken alles passierte einfach. Zeitgleich war in meinem Gehirn so viel Raum, dass ich zum selben Zeitpunkt darüber nachdenken konnte, dass ich für diesen Zustand keine Bezeichnung zu kennen schien. Ein kleiner Teil beschäftigte sich im Hintergrund mit dem neu gefunden Rätsel, während der Rest sich ganz auf die “Jagd” konzentrierte. Doch nach wenigen Metern, blieb ich stehen. Ich hatte die Quelle gefunden. Eine groß Masse der roten Flüssigkeit “Blut” verschüttet und kalt auf dem Boden. Eine seltsame Art von Traurigkeit überkam mich: “Enttäuschung”. Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand nach dem Blut aus. Ich wusste zwar schon, dass es kalt sein würde, doch es faszinierte mich. Ein Großteil war zudem schon getrocknet und ganz dunkel geworden. Doch in kleinen Lachen aus wasser und etwas erdigem, matschigen: “Schlamm” war noch etwas des roten Flüssigkeit. Es roch verlockend, doch ich wusste, dass ich es nicht Trinken konnte. Traurig ließ ich die Hand sinken und begann tränenlos zu weinen. Es tat immer noch weh, doch ich wusste nicht was Blut eigentlich genau war oder wo ich es her bekam. Nur das ich es brauchte, dringend! Ein leises Geräusch, klagend und verletzt: ein “Wimmern” entfuhr mir. Ich hatte mich zu der Quelle runter gebeugt und verharrte jetzt automatisch in dieser Position, nicht wissend was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Der kleine Teil meines Verstandes, welcher nicht auf das Dilemma mit dem Blut fokussiert war, erinnerte mich daran, dass das unangenehm sein sollte. Für einen Moment riss es mich aus meinem Klagen. Warum eigentlich?  
Probe halber fühlte ich in mich rein. Spürte jeden Muskel angespannt oder entspannt, die Beugung der Gelenke, wo ich den Boden berührte und wie sich mein Gewicht verteilte. Achtete auf meinen Schwerpunkt und überlegte ob irgendwas daran mich anstrengte, doch ich empfand nichts der Gleichen. Keine Anstrengung, kein Unangenehmes Gefühl. Es war seltsam. Dieser kleine Teil meines Verstandes der an das Davor gebunden ist, war überzeugt, dass dies unangenehm sein sollte. Verwirrt versuchte ich irgendwie eine Erklärung zu finden, doch mir fiel nichts ein was mich “Unangenehm” fühlen ließ.   
Außer… dem Schmerz in meiner Kehle, wobei das nicht “Unangenehm” war, sondern “schmerzhaft”. Ich verwendete die Worte ganz automatisch, während sich ihre Bedeutung teilweise erst Momente später oder gar nicht offenbarte. “Schmerzhaft” war das was ich jetzt empfand, seit ich das Blut gerochen hatte,- nein, seit ich aufgewacht war, das Blut hatte nur meine Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelegt mit dem Versprechen den “Schmerz” zu lindern. Wobei “Schmerz” mir als Wort gar nicht stark genug vorkam. Auf jeden fall war es in gewisser Weise ein steigerung von “Unangenehm”, dabei war ich mir aber ansonsten nicht sicher was “Unangenehm” war oder ob ich es schon Mal empfunden hatte. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, doch alles bevor ich aufgewacht war, war weg. Der einzige Beweis für meine Existenz im Davor waren die Wortfetzten. Wörter wie “Unangenehm” die ich nicht erfunden haben konnte, da ich das damit verbundene Gefühl noch gar nicht kannte.   
Was hatte ich eigentlich getan bevor ich aufgewacht war?  
Was war das für ein Zustand gewesen in dem ich mich befunden hatte?  
“Schlaf”?  
Nein, das war was anderes. Oder?  
Ich erwartete fast das mein Kopf von dem ganzen wirren Fragen anfangen würde weh zu tun. Doch nichts passierte. Der Schmerz in meiner Kehle war der einzige den ich empfand. Dafür war dieser umso schlimmer. “Kopfschmerzen” noch etwas das ich nicht einordnen konnte. Sollte es wirklich sein, dass ich im Davor Schmerzen von Denken bekam?  
Wie blöd war das den.   
Ich seuftzte das Ganze… machte mich… Wahnsinnig?  
“Argh!” ein leiser Schrei verließ meine Kehle. Noch ein Wort mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte.  
Ein Geräusch von der anderen Seite der Lichtung, auf welcher ich mich inzwischen befand erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war anders als die anderen, leiser. Etwas daran störte mich. Alles um mich herum war bis her leicht zu erfassen und gerade zu laut gewesen. Das nicht. Es löste etwas in mir aus. Ähnlich wie vor hin handelte ich ohne zu Denke und richtete mich auf. Mein Körper war angespannt, mein Verstand in alarmbereitschaft. Alle meine Sinne richteten sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches aus. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um, kehrte dem Blut den Rücken zu und starrte erwartungsvoll auf den gegenüberliegenden Rand der Lichtung. Obwohl mich mein... Gefühl - oder wie man das auch immer nannte - zur Vorsicht rief und eine seltsame Anspannung mein Sein ergriff, machte sich auch zeitgleich ein Gefühl von kribbeln der Aufregung in mir breit. Ich war erpicht darauf mehr zu erfahren und was auch immer es war, das mich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte schien mir die Perfekte Gelegenheit neues über meinen jetzigen Zustand heraus zu finden.  
“Sorge” hatte mich in meinem bisherigem, zugegeben sehr kurzen, “Sein” noch nicht ergriffen. Was immer da kam war “neu” und… “Gefährlich” warnte mich mein Gefühl.  
“Gefährlich”, eine “Bedrohung”. Ein Teil von mir verstand was diese Worte bedeuteten und schreckte automatisch zurück, doch der weit größere Rest konnte sie noch nicht mit einer Emotion verbinden oder erklären. Diese Neugier war ebenfalls “gefährlich”.   
Die Aufregung gewann und ich wartete angespannt, kurz davor auf das Unbekannte zuzugehen. Nur das leichte Gefühl von “Angst” hielt mich davon ab. Etwas sagte mir, dass es ungewöhnlich war in meinem Zustand Angst zu empfinden, doch das Gefühl blieb und warnte mich.  
Schnell im Verhältnis zu allem was ich heute gesehen hatte, aber langsam im Verhältnis zu der Geschwindigkeit die sie erreichen konnten traten vier Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie alle waren in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt, in verschiedenen Grauschattierungen. Wenn man von der auffälligen Schönheit dieser Wesen absah, gleichen sich nur die beiden kleinsten. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, geradeso dem Kindesalter entwachsen.   
Verwirrt legte ich den Kopf schief. Was war ein “Kindesalter”?  
Ich hatte sie gedanklich ganz automatisch als solche Kategorisiert. Abgesehen davon überkam mich von hier auf jetzt eine Flut an Eindrücken und Emotionen. Die Angst von eben hatte zugenommen und ein Teil von mir riet mir wegzurennen - zur “Flucht”. Dann war da noch die Neugier, die sich bei ihrem Anblick ebenfalls steigerte. Tausend Fragen bildeten sich und schwirren als wirre Mischung in meinem Kopf herum. Zudem erfasste mich eine tiefe “Bewunderung” ihnen gegenüber. Die Schönheit des Waldes verblasste neben den Gestalten. Im ersten Moment betitelte ich sie als sehr schöne Menschen, doch das stimmte nicht. Sie waren zu blass, zu unbewegt, zu schön…  
Sie bewegten sich schneller als selbst der Wind, während sie selbst, alles an ihnen regungslos schien. Nicht Mal ein Herzschlag erklang von ihren Körpern. Komisch alles dem ich begegnet war, alles das “lebte” hatte einen. Selbst bei den Bäumen konnte man hören wie Wasser in kleinen Kanälen unter der Rinde und in den Blättern transportiert wurde. Leben war niemals Stille, es war eine nie endende Sinfonie: so viel hatte ich in der kurzen zeit meines Lebens schon gelernt. Wobei konnte man das Leben nennen?  
Es war mir schon vorher aufgefallen, doch die Bedeutung war mir nie in den Sinn gekommen. Genau wie diese Gestalten hatte ich keinen Herzschlag, keine Flüssigkeit in meinen Ader und auch die Luft in der Lunge brauchte ich eigentlich nicht.   
Heißt das, sie sind so wie ich?  
Aber was sind wir? Wenn wir nicht leben… sind wir dann…  
Das Wort wollte mir nicht einfallen, was war das Gegenteil von Leben?  
Ich dachte nach, doch da war nichts. Genauso wenig gab mein Verstand mir eine Bezeichnung für mich und die Vier, für das was wir waren.  
“Hey, du!”  
Ich fuhr zusammen. Das war neu. Worte wie ich sie in Gedanken verwendete, aber laut. Wie die Laute die ich ausstieß wenn ich glücklich oder traurig war, breiteten sich die Worte von ihrer Quelle, dem blonden Mädchen, über die Lichtung aus. Ich erstarrte. Sie hatte “gesprochen” - so nannte man das also wenn man laut dachte, aber wie?  
Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und ich konnte sehen wie die Muskeln am Hals und im Oberkörper leicht zuckten. Waren sie alle wichtig um zu sprechen? Fasziniert beobachtete ich sie. Sie wiederum verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, sie musste glücklich sein oder sich über etwas freuen. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich zurück. Darauf hin wirkte sie irgendwie irritiert. Tat man das nicht?  
“So willst du nicht antworten?, das ist aber nicht sehr nett” sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang zuckersüß, wie flüssiger Honig?.  
Nett… nett war gut. Glaube ich. Aber sie sagte “nicht nett”. Das ist dann nicht gut. Was war nicht gut? Warte, warte, warte… sie hat mit mir gesprochen, oder? Sie hat mich angesehen, ich glaubte mich zu erinnern, dass man das so macht wenn man angesprochen wird. Wenn sie also mit mir gesprochen hat… meinte sie mit “du” mich. Ich glaube schon. Es fühlt sich nicht an wie mein Name also… sagt man das einfach so? zu jemandem mit dem man spricht? Vermutlich. Und etwas war nicht nett, also nicht gut. Etwas das ich getan habe? Aber was? Sie sagte “nicht antworten” also etwas das ich NICHT getan habe: antworten. Sie hatte gesprochen, ich nicht. War es das? Man antwortet auf Fragen. Richtig.   
Ich lächelte erneut, zufrieden mit meinem Fortschritt. Moment, das heiß sie hatte mich was gefragt. Was noch gleich? ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet was sie gesat hat. Ich war zu abgelenkt gewesen. Verdammt! - Ein Ausruf wenn etwas nicht wie gewollt funktioniert.  
“Entschuldigung, was hast du gefr-” ich hielt mitten im Satz inne.  
Das war meine Stimme? Ich hatte gesprochen?  
Es war mehr ein Reflex. Ich kannte den Satz früher gut, da war ich mir sicher. Unsicher fasste ich mir an den Hals, mehr als überrascht von mir selbst. Ich wusste nicht dass ich das konnte... Aber so wie es schien hatte ich es schon immer gekonnt.   
“Verdammt” probierte ich es mit dem Word, dass mir eben ein gefallen war, als ich gleubte mir sei ein Fehler unterlaufen. Ich gluckste vor Freude bei dem Klang. Fast vergaß ich das ich nicht alleine war.   
“Jane?” fragte einer der anderen, der große stämmige. “Was ist falsch mit ihr?”  
Das holte mich wieder zurück. Mit ihr? also mit mir, stellte ich fest. Aber Sekunde “Falsch” - nicht richtig…  
“Wieso falsch?” ich stellte die Frage laut und schaute die anderen erwartungsvoll an.


End file.
